


Diner

by i_just_knew1013



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 13:12:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11314116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_just_knew1013/pseuds/i_just_knew1013





	Diner

2:00am, Texas. In the middle of nowhere at another crappy diner. The surface of the tables are humid and there is a familiar stickiness that is akin to something like coffee creamer and pancake syrup. Some ancient twangy country music is on in the distance, the scent of burnt coffee in the air. They sit across from each other, each with a mug in front of them. She has her shoes kicked off under the table and her feet crossed underneath her. He has his trench coat hung over the back of the booth. She reaches across the table and takes a french fry from his plate. He mumbles something to her. She glances up, smiles softly and tucks the hair behind her left ear. What is it about 2 a.m. that turns light banter in to meaningful conversations? In this diner, on this lonely highway, the rest of the world ceases to exist. Here they are able to enjoy the silence that only comes from warm Texas nights and dirt roads. Here they are just people.


End file.
